five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Freddy's: Next Gen 1
Five nights at Freddy's: The next gen is a FNAF Fan game that took place 15 years after FNAF 3. Plot 15 years passed since Freddy and his friends went to heavens. Spring trap and Plush trap were sent to a new location. A couple of new animatronics are built as a replacement. Skylar (Wolf pirate), Blackbarry: (Black bear Singer), Frosty: (White tiger cook) and a new hybrid: Kangion (Kangaroo lion guitar player). Your name is Michal the son of Mike Smith. During the day, Blackbarry's pizza is peaceful as it can be. But at night, things get...Spooky. You'll work from 12-6am trying to survive or you'll be stuffed in a Blackbarry suit. Survive 5 whole nights. Things added in this game *Doors: Use them to keep the robots (and plush) out of your office. *Balloon "Butt" laugh track: Use it to distract Spring trap. *Lights: Use them to see the robots outside the doors. Night 1 *Phone rings* Hello? Oh hi Michal. Welcome to the new Blackbarry's pizza. It's pretty cute, right? Wink, wink. No? ok. Anyway, I'm the new phone guy. The other is...stuffed. Speaking of him, we added 2 older characters here. (One of them smells so bad, I almost threw-up my lunch) we have them locked up in the backroom. So, we got some doors, and a laugh track of Balloon Butt. (An old friend of mine called him that) So if you see Spring trap, use it to lure him away. Ok, see you tomorrow night. *Phone hangs up* On this night, not much happens. You just need to keep watch on the robots. Night 2 *Phone rings* Hello? Michal? oh you made it pass the first night. Good for you. Listen, you need to check on Skylar too. She likes to run to the office and try to knock you out. So, make sure to close the left door when you see her. ok, see you tomorrow night. *Phone hangs up* Some of the animatronics will start roaming around on this night. Make sure to check on them more often. Night 3 *Phone rings* Hello? Wow Michal, your smarter than the robots. *Clears throat* So uhh, things are going to get a bit harder tonight. The other robots on stage will roam more often then usual. So try not to die tonight ok. See you tomorrow night. *Phone hangs up* Because this night is harder then before, your going to has to use sound and wits to see if an animatronic is out there. Skylar is more active on this night. Night 4 *Phone rings* Hello? Michal, you need to help me tomorrow. It turns out that we got some new spring-locks added. I'm calling from a mic, cause I kind of got stuck in one. Please, survive tonight and GET ME OUT OF HERE! *clicking noise starts* Oh cr-*His word was cut when the sound of screaming cancels it out* *dial tone* This night gets a lot harder. Make sure to watch out for Skylar before she gets you. Close the door if you hear some pitter-pattering sounds as that mean Skylar is about to run to your door if your not quick enough. Night 5 *Phone rings, but instead a high pitch voice comes out* Michal? Hey listen, there's some good news and bad news. The bad news, the other phone guy died. The good news is I'm going to spare you tonight. Just be careful of my dad and the other animatronics. I'll watch over you from time to time, but I won't hurt or kill you tonight. Ok, see ya in the morning. Oh, I'm Plush trap by the way. *Phone hangs up* As from what Plush trap says, he'll not attack you at all. However, the others will attack as well. Spring trap is more active during this night. So, make sure to use the laugh track to slow him down. Animatronics *Blackbarry: Show stage- Dining room 1- Kitchen- Left hall- Office. (You'll need to close the left door when he's near) *Skyler: Pirate cove- Left hall- Office. (If you hear pitter-pattering, you need to close the left door right away.) *Frosty: Show stage- Dining room 2- right hall- Office. (You'll need to close the right door when he's near. If he's in the office, you'll hear moaning sounds before you get jumpscared) *Kangion: Show stage- Dining room 1- Left hall- Office. (She'll sometimes make the left door get jammed, making it hard to close it. If not, you'll be able to close the door.) *Spring trap: Safe room- Dining room 2- Male restroom- Left hall- Office. (If you don't push the light on the left door, he'll make the left door jammed and jumpscared you. You can slow him down by using the laugh track.) *Plush trap: Unknown setting position- office. (Note: From night 1 to 3, he'll attack. On night 4, he only checks on you but won't attack. You'll need to play the laugh track to keep him away. Just like Spring trap.) Trivia *This is the second time an Animatronic talks on Night 5. The first was in FNAF 1. **However, it was more clear because Plush trap spoke. *The second phone guy was another character that said a swear (Even though it's really a bad word unless your in the UK). **The other ones are Fred bear: In FNAF World update 2, Phone dude: On night 2 (Again, it's not a swear unless your in the UK), JJ: FNAF World update 2 (even though it was deleted), and Chica's magic rainbow (Mostly bad words) *This is the only time an Animatronic turn peaceful at night. In this case, Plush trap. Category:Games